Reborn Lives
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover with Sailor Moon. A trip to an island's shrine leads the Straw Hats discovering that destiny has more in store for them than they thought. Now they have to fight an evil force... while crossdressing... yes... crossdressing. Please R
1. What the Hell is Going On?

A/N: Yes, another AU crossover... but this one's different than most, as I hatched up the idea more than a year ago, but the actual plot never really worked out... until now... ironically I also thought how similar this story is to two fo my other Stories: Souls Reborn (The One Piece cast is the reincarnation of Naruto characters) and the New Lives Saga (Luffy is Sailor Mars, Ace is Sailor Neptune and later on Zoro is a manga only senshi), so I joked to myself that this story is the child of the two stories... I even took a part of each title to make the title for this story... oh had if you haven't read either Souls Reborn or any of the New Lives Saga (there's four stories, however one is complete, one's a prequel, ones the official sequel and one's a spin-off of the sequel that's a crossover with another author's work), I recommend reading it... I would say more about this story but I'll save that for another time... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Sailor Moon, I would come up with a witty thing but I'm tired right now... (falls asleep)

Luffy: But Emma own any OC that will appear in this...

Me (waking up): the answer is 76!

Reborn Lives

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: What the Hell is Going On?

Usagi Tsukino, better known as "Sailor Moon", "Princess Serenity", "Neo Queen Serenity" and "Meatball Head" looked at the damage… the damage was too great, her best friends, the Sailor Senshi layer dead on the battle field… her beloved Mamoru was missing. She had won the battle, but at the cost of her friends and she was extremely weak.

"What am I going do?" said Usagi.

"Usako…" said a very weak voice.

Usagi ran over where voice came from to find Mamoru laying there, bleeding badly.

"Mamo-Chan…" said Usagi.

"Usako…" said Mamoru, "Good bye…"

He said weakly… the two kissed one final kiss… then he died… Usagi cried then took out the Silver Crystal… a bright light shined forth.

"Please Silver Crystal! Grant us new lives…" said Usagi.

And then she knew no more…

Luffy woke up from the dream he was having… with a yawn.

"That was weird dream…" he said.

That morning at breakfast, the crew has decided to try to make small talk with Luffy seeing if he would talk instead of eat then maybe he would eat less.

"So Luffy…" said Usopp making conversation, "What sort of dreams did you have last night."

As one could see… they couldn't come up with topics.

"I had the weirdest dream last night, where I kissed a guy…" said Luffy.

Zoro spat out his morning drink, while everyone else dropped their forks… one thought crept on everyone's mind "Is Luffy gay?".

"I think I lost my appetite." said Nami.

"Me too…" said Sanji.

Everyone but Luffy left the room… then they realized… they left Luffy alone in the Galley… they found that all their food was gone and Luffy had decided to go into the fridge.

"Let's never try that again…" said Nami.

And everyone nodded in agreement.

Later that day, they got to the nearest island. Everyone parted ways, Nami had heard about a secret treasure on the island and went with Vivi to get more information about it (and see if there's any way for her to get her hands on it) while everyone else went their own to look around the town. Nami and Vivi went to where they heard where a treasure was which was a shrine… there a teenaged Miko with pink hair put into a ponytail, she was feeding two cats, one white and the other black…

"Eat up kitties there's plenty to go around…" the miko.

The Miko looked up and saw Nami and Vivi enter the shrine, she sighed and said "It's show time!"

She got up and approached them…

"State your reason!" she yelled.

"What?" said Nami.

"You can not go further unless you state your reason… do you want to go the gift shop?" said the Miko.

"Gift shop?" asked Vivi.

"That's right… we sell items about the Legend of Treasure… as well Frozen Yogurt, which we call Frogurt." Said the Miko, "Or perhaps you are here for the Treasure's Test?"

"Is this an act?" asked Nami.

"Sure is… Gramps wants me to act this way in front of tourists… I find this extremely embarrassing…" said the Miko.

"Makie! I'm not hearing the act!" yelled an old man from the gift shop.

"Shut up Gramps! I'm talking to kids my age!" yelled the Miko named Makie.

"Fine…" grumbled Makie's grandfather.

"Don't tell me the Treasure's a Tourist trap…" sighed Nami.

"It's not…" said Makie, "500 Berries."

"What?" said Nami.

"If Grandpa finds out I let you take the test for I'll get grounded…" said Makie, "To take the test to if you qualify to get the treasure is 500 Berries…"

"What sort of test?" said Nami.

"I'll show you." said Makie.

Makie lead Nami and Vivi to a cave.

"Legend has it that the Treasure in here is very powerful item that if falls into the wrong hands it could mean disaster…" said Makie, "But it's also worth Billons of Berries…"

"Billions!" said Nami with Berry signs in her eyes.

Vivi laughed wit ha sweatdroped while Makie said "Extremely greedy?"

"You have no idea." said Vivi.

"You have to past the test first…" said Makie.

"What is this test." said Nami.

"I'll show you." said Makie, she walked into the cave however something strange happened… when there got certain point the air began to ripple and Makie was pushed back.

"You okay?" asked Vivi helping up the Miko.

"I'm fine." said Makie, "Happens all the time. If you want to take the test that 500 Berries… however…"

"However what?" said Nami.

"Pass or fail the test you get a Frogurt!" said Makie.

Nami and Vivi anime fell…

Nami then got up and took out 500 Berries and gave it to Makie.

"Thank you…" said Makie.

Nami gulped and walked into the cave… when she to where the Barrier was the air rippled and Nami passed though…

"You passed!" yelled Makie, "I can't belive3 it someone actually passed! Please come with me!"

Nami blinked and walked back and blinked, "But wait don't I get to claim the Treasure?"

"You do… but we should talk first!" said Makie.

Makie lead them to a room… where gave the two Frogurt on the house.

Makie's grandfather entered the room along with Makie.

"So I heard that the red head passed the test." said Makie's grandfather.

"Yes…" said Nami.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Vivi.

"It's an ancient legend but it states long ago there was a Kingdom on the Moon... there Kingdom Fell and Court was sent here but reborn… the reborn ruler fought many evils and even proposed that would start their own kingdom… however the kingdom fell before it could even start… as the a great evil showed up and killed the ruler and this court… the treasure of the kingdom was sealed into the cave and only the ruler or a member the court can enter the cave…" said Makie's grandfather.

"How am I member of this court?" asked Nami, "Is it with birth…"

"No…" said Makie's grandfather, "Reincarnation!"

Nami sweatdroped, "Your kidding right…" she said.

"That's what the legend says." Said Makie's Grandfather, "But even if that part of the Legend is not true… that still doesn't change the fact you went though the barrier…"

"No creature but Luna and Artemis has ever been able to pass though…" sad Makie.

"Luna and Artemis?" asked Vivi.

That's when the two cats entered the room…

"These cats are very old… and it is that they've helped protect the shrine…" said Makie's Grandfather, "And for the oddest reason they are able to pass though as well."

"You have an ulterior motive for telling me this… don't you?" said Nami.

"That's right… the treasure puts me and grandfather in constant danger… if you would claim the truer then pirates would stop attacking." said Makie's Grandfather.

"Pirates often attack the Shrine in search for the treasure… and if someone claims it then we'll be free…" said Makie.

"Then I can turn this into a 100 percent tourist trap and turn the cave into a tourist trap itself it will be a gold mine!" said Makie's Grandfather.

"Gramps is crazy…" said Makie.

"I see…" said Nami.

"So will you please do this…" said Makie's grandfather.

"I'll think about it…" said Nami who had a strange feeling about it.

"Please come back before your log pose sets… which should be in three days." said Makie, "Here's 1000 Berries."

"Makie!" said Makie's Grandfather.

"What? I doubled their money… what's the problem with that?" said Makie.

"But we need it!" said Makie's grandfather.

"Gramps…" muttered Makie.

"Fine…" said Makie's Grandfather.

Nami and Vivi left the Shrine not noticing a woman watching the shrine from above. She had dark blue hair put into a tight ponytail on the top of her head and wore a black dress with the hem on her thigh.

"The Power of Venus flow though her…" said the woman who disappeared.

The woman reappeared bowing to man sitting on a thrown.

"What information do you have?" asked the man.

"I have found one of Sailor Senshi…" said the woman.

"Really…" said the man, "Who?"

"Sailor Venus I believe…" said the woman.

"Hmm… too bad it was the Princess who found the Shrine First…" said the man.

"Wait sire!" said a man with messy purple hair appearing, "I have found something interesting…"

"What sort interesting…" said the man.

"I have found the princess and rest of the Inner Senshi however… I bring very bizarre news about them…" said the purple haired man.

"What sort of news?" said the man taking sip of wine that he happened to have.

"Their male!" said the purple haired man.

The man spat out his wine, "What do you mean Doug?" said the man.

"Well you see why doing a search of the island I sensed the senshi powers… and they appeared to be all reincarnated as men…"

The man started at the purpled haired man named Doug, "I sense you are telling the truth."

"Thank you sir…" said Doug.

"Karen, take care of Sailor Venus… Doug… take care of the rest… and make sure of them is alive…" said the man.

"Yes sir!" said both who disappeared.

"Soon, the Silver Crystal will be mine…" said man.

Back on the Island, Nami and Vivi walked back to the ship.

"What?" said Nami.

"Your unsure whether or not you want to go after a treasure…" said Vivi.

"So what's wrong with that?" said Nami.

"Well I haven't known you for very long… but…" said Vivi, "Are you feeling well?"

"What?" said Nami.

"Are you still feeling a little sick, after all you still haven't fully recovered." said Vivi.

"I'm fine…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"But…" said Vivi.

"I said I'm fine!" yelled Nami, "I have this weird feeling about it… it's hard to explain… it like I want the others to come with me…"

"Oh… I see…" said Vivi.

The woman named Karen appeared above them…

"There she is…" said Karen, "Loki!"

A strange monster appeared beside Karen, "Yes milady?" asked the monster.

"Go take care of the red head and make sure she's alive… I doubt Doug will come though on that part…." said Karen.

"Yes…" said the monster.

Elsewhere Doug was floating above Usopp and Chopper…

"I sense he's Sailor Mercury… Jebus… fugly…" said Doug, "Don't' want to bring in this specimen… Kenji!"

A smother appeared next to Doug…

"Go get the ugly guy…" said Doug.

"Which ugly guy? The hairy one or the guy who looks like Pinocchio…" said the monster.

"The one that looks like Pinocchio…" said Doug.

"Yes sir!" said the monster.

Doug disappeared and reappeared above Zoro…

"He's definitely Mars… he looks strong…" said Doug, " Sandy!"

A strange monster made out and appeared, "Yes?"

"Go kill that man…" said Doug.

"Why?" said the monster.

"Because I said so…" said Doug who disappeared, and reappeared above Sanji, "So that Jupiter… man..."

"Anyone…" said Doug.

A monster appeared, "Blondie?"

"Yes…" sighed Doug, who then disappeared and reappeared above Luffy, "Just whoever…"

A monster that looked like a monkey appeared.

"Who am I supposed to kill?" asked the Monkey monster.

"No… one but bring that kid in the Straw Hat to me… I want to show Karen that I can do something right…"

"Yes sir!" said the monkey monster.

"He'll be grateful that I handed over the Princess… er… Prince… whatever…" said Doug who then disappeared.

Back with Nami and Vivi… there was a sound…

"What was that?" said Vivi.

"I don't' know…" said Nami.

That's when the monster appeared with a sword and just to attack Nami… but Nami managed to dodge.

"What the…" said Nami.

"I'm sorry…" said the monster, "But my mistress you… dead or alive…"

"What…" said Nami.

"You entered the cave… you can get the treasure for my mistress…" the monster.

"The treasure…" said Nami surprised.

"Come with me now!" said the monster.

Nami managed to get her staff out and blocked the monsters attack.

That's when a mark appeared on Nami's forehead, a golden mark of heat attached to a cross.

"What's that?" said Vivi.

The monster seemed to freeze, knowing what the mark meant.

Elsewhere with Usopp and Chopper, Usopp told Chopper about his past adventures (which was indeed bull plop)…

"And that's when I…" said Usopp.

That's when there was a strange explosion.

"What was that?" said Usopp. Then they saw the monster… Usopp and Chopper stared at the monster… the monster ran towards them and of course Usopp and Chopper ran.

"What is that thing!" yelled Chopper.

"I have no idea!" yelled Usopp.

Thwe monster sent out a rope that tripped Usopp… the monster walked up to Usopp and picked him up but his overalls… it's eyes become wide when it saw there a glowing blue symbol on Usopp's forehead, one that looked like a heart on top of a cross with antae… this made the monster scared for some reason Chopper saw the mark as well.

"What's what mark?" he said.

Meanwhile with Zoro he was trying to find a tavern… but he was lost and probably walking around in circles… strike that… he was walking around in circles.

"Where the is a tavern?" grumbled Zoro.

That's when a huge wave of sand nearly hit him but he saw it coming and managed to doge.

"You are good…" said the monster made out of sand appearing from nowhere.

"What the…" said Zoro.

"I wonder why Lord Doug wants you dead." said the monster.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" said Zoro.

"Then you wouldn't mind a fight…" said the monster.

"You're on!" said Zoro drawing his swords.

The monster created a sword out of sand the two began to sword fight… the tow locked swords… during which a red mark appeared on Zoro's forehead… one that looked like a an upturned heart that had an arrow shooting from it, the monster's eyes were wide.

"So that's why he wants you dead…" said the monster.

Meanwhile with Sanji, who was shopping for food, when suddenly everyone began to pass out around him.

"What the…" said Sanji.

"Just drained their energy… not like they needed it…" said a voice.

The monster jumped down front of Sanji…

"What the…" said Sanji.

"Sorry but I'm here to ki…" said the monster but was quickly kicked away by Sanji.

"Hey I wasn't done with my ominous "I'm here to kill you" speech…" said the monster.

"So…" said Sanji.

That's when a mark appeared on Sanji's forehead… one that looked like a green 4.

"Fuck me…" said the monster.

Meanwhile Luffy much like Zoro was… was lost… he didn't even know where he was going.

"There you are!" said a voice.

"What?" said Luffy.

That's when the monkey monster appeared… "You're coming with me!"

"It's a giant monkey!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled the monkey monster.

"You can talk?" asked Luffy.

"Hey that' besides the point… Lord Doug has ordered me to kidnap you…" said the monkey monster.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because!" yelled the monkey monster who threw a barrel Luffy who dodged.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" yelled Luffy.

A mark appeared on his forehead… that was a golden moon… the Monkey monster froze.

"No… it can't be…" said the monster.

Back with Nami the continued to fight… the monster continued to stare that seemed to push back the monster… that's when a strange orange light… appeared… from that orange light appeared a pink wand with an orange crystal on top. Nami didn't know but she grabbed it… and said "Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

There was a bright light and when the light was gone Vivi stared at Nami blinking.

"Nami is that you?" said Vivi.

"Why do you ask?" asked Nami that when she noticed her reflection on a nearby building… first off she was now weirding a bizarre outfit consisting of an orange sailor collar and orange mini-skirt, a blue bow in the front and a yellow bow in back, long white gloves, a tiara on her forehead, orange high heels and an orange choker with a gold star… now if the outfit wasn't enough… she was now a blonde with long hair that was tied back in a bow.

"What just happened?" said Nami.

"There's no way am I going to fight you!" yelled the monster who disappeared.

"What's going on!" yelled Nami.

Meanwhile with Usopp… the monster threw Usopp into a nearby building.

"Usopp!" yelled Chopper.

"I'm fine…" said Usopp getting up… that's when a blue light sprung forth, appeared into the blue light was pink wand with a blue crystal on top… he didn't know why but he grabbed it… then said "Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

There was a bright light… and when it cleared where Usopp stood was a girl with short blue hair, and show wore a strange outfit with of a blue sailor collar and blue mini-skirt, a sky blue bow in the front and back, long white gloves, a tiara on her forehead, blue knee high boot, a blue choker with a gold star… What was more interesting was that she had a very long nose… for this girl was Usopp...

"What the!" yelled Usopp-Chan very loudly.

"Usopp…" Chopper blinking.

"Abort! Abort!" yelled the monster disappearing.

"what's going on…" thought Usopp-Chan.

Meanwhile with Zoro… the sand monster stepped back and then engulfed Zoro's legs with sand.

"I did not know why I was sent to kill you but now I do…" said the monster.

"I can't move…" said Zoro.

That's when a red light appeared from that red light appeared a pink wand with a red crystal on top, for some reason he grabbed it and said "Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!"

There was a bright light and out of that light where Zoro was stood was a girl with long black hair, she wore a strange out made up of a red sailor collar and red mini-skirt, a purple bow in the front and a red bow in back, long white gloves, a tiara on her forehead, red high heels, a red choker with a gold star…she also worse three sword on her side… not only that but this girl was Zoro.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"Gotta go!" yelled Sand monster disappearing.

"What the hell is going on! Why am I girl!" she yelled.

Meanwhile with Sanji the monster stepped back a few feet, then summoned a sword.

"I'm here to kill and that's what I'm about to do!" yelled the monster.

Sanji prepared for a jump but then there was a bright green light... from the light was a pink wand with green crystal on top, Sanji didn't know why but he grabbed it when he did he said "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

There was bright light and when it died down stood a tall girl with brown hair put into a tail where Sanji should have been standing, she wore a strange outfit that consisted of a green sailor collar and green mini-skirt, a pink bow in the front and in back, long white gloves, a tiara on her forehead, green boots and a green choker with a gold star… She also had a curly eyebrow and part of her hangs covered her left eye… for this girl was Sanji.

"What the hell just happened…" said Sanji-Chan.

"Oh Sakura Hinata Ino Tenten." The monster who disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Sanji-Chan.

Meanwhile with Luffy the Monkey monster took out many more barrels… "I'm going to capture you moon brat!" yelled the monster.

"Moon brat?" said Luffy.

That's when the was a pink light… inside the pink light was pink heart shaped brooch, Luffy grabbed and said "Moon Crisis! Make-up!"

There was bright light, where Luffy once stood was blonde girl with long ponytails and odango. In here hair was two wing shaped barrettes and on her odango were red gems. Her outfit was a strange thing consisting of a blue sailor collar and white mini-skirt with a gold and blue lining, a red bow in the front and a transparent white bow in back, long white gloves, a tiara on her forehead, red knee height heels, a yellow with a red heart… she also awkwardly wore an old straw hat and had a scar on her cheek… of course this was Luffy…

"what was that light?" said Luffy-Chan noticing she was girl.

"Oh man! I'm going to die!" said the monkey monster who disappeared.

That's when Luffy-Chan finally noticed "I'm a girl!" she yelled.

At the shrine… Makie was sweeping, "What's with all the yelling today… it's kind of weird…"

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and nodded… they knew it was the day… the day the Sailor Senshi finally awakened.

Next Time: Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp don't know how to change back into guys, Nami need to figure out how change out the clothes and become a red head again... but everything get started out when the two cats show up... who can talk... What the hell... And what about the treasure? Find out next time!


	2. The Day Gets Weirder

Chapter 2: The Day Gets Weirder

Nami and Vivi sat on the ground thinking… what could have caused this change in Nami… after it all it wasn't every day that someone changed from being a red head to blonde…

"Maybe it's connected to the island's treasure..." said Nami, "When the monster attacked… he mentioned the treasure…"

"Maybe… should we go back to the shrine?" asked Vivi.

Nami nodded in agreement and the two head back to the shrine, the two cats were nearby, watched the two then they nodded to each other and separated.

Meanwhile with Usopp and Chopper they hid in an alleyway.

"Why are we hiding?" said Chopper.

"Because… I don't want one finding out I'm a girl…" said Usopp-Chan, "It's extremely embarrassing… the other will laugh at me…"

"Oh… that makes sense…" said Chopper.

That's when a certain blonde girl who was a guy earlier walked past the alley they were in… and they noticed the similar outfit

"Hey she's wearing the same outfit you are…" said Chopper.

That's when they got a good look at her… the scar, the hat... and her scent.

"Is that Luffy!" yelled both.

Luffy-Chan who was indeed the girl turned around and saw Chopper and Usopp-Chan.

"Chopper?" said Luffy-Chan, "Who's the girl…"

"I'm Usopp…" sighed Usopp-Chan.

"Oh… you turned into a girl…" said Luffy-Chan.

"You're a girl too…" said Usopp-Chan.

"Oh right…" said Luffy-Chan, "How did this happen?"

"Did a monster attack you too?" said Usopp-Chan.

Luffy-Chan nodded…

"So maybe you two turning into girls have to do with that." said Chopper.

"Probably…" said Luffy-Chan.

Meanwhile with Zoro-Chan she was hiding the alleys… wondering what to do… sure she was embarrassed, but there wasn't any difference between a man and woman… no he was embarrassed because he knew the other would make fun of him... er… her… whatever…

Not too far away, Sanji-Chan was also hiding alleys… hoping not be seen. Right now he was extremely embarrassed and confused… why was he.. er she a girl… that's the main thing… and the other was to make sure that the others didn't find out… they would make fun of him… and her chances with Nami went down to 0… there's now she could ever score a date with Nami… and the rest would never live it down… especially Zoro… he would never, ever live it down.

Little did they know there were in the same alley… and they bumped into each other from behind, both turned around... first thing they noticed wads the similar outfits… then their eyes drifted to their well… features passed, Zoro-Chan noticed the curly brow and covered eyes and Sanji-Chan recognized the swords.

"Sword boy?" said Sanji-Chan surprised.

"Dart board?" said Zoro-Chan surprised.

Both nodded… then breathed a sigh of relief, knowing there was no way that could make fun of each other…

"So it happened to you too…" said Sanji-Chan.

"Yeah…" said Zoro-Chan, "Attack by a monster?"

"Were you?" said Sanji-Chan.

"Yeah…" said Zoro-Chan.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"I have no idea…" said Zoro-Chan.

Meanwhile at the Shrine, Makie was still sweeping while singing.

"Spider-pig, spider-pig, does whatever a spider-pig does. Can he swing from a web? No he can't, he's a pig. Look out, he's a spider-pig. …" she sang.

That's when she saw Vivi and some blonde girl she never seen before…

"Hey your back…" said Makie, "Are you here to help your friend, to if you can pass though too… with a strangely dress friend… because if you are then it's on the house…"

"Not exactly…" said Nami, "It's long story…"

Not too long later they were in a room of the Shrine House, while Makie look though documents... and her grandfather talked to Nami and Vivi.

"So you believe this transformation has something to do with the Treasure…" said Makie's Grandfather.

"Yeah…" said Nami, "The monster that attack me said that I was the only that went though the barrier."

"Interesting." Said Makie's grandfather.

"Gramps… can you please help me…" said Makie.

"Sorry Makie but my back…" said Makie's grandfather.

"That didn't stop you from playing Jiggly Ball with the guys…" she muttered.

After a few minutes Makie's found what she was looking for a very old book, "This is the oldest book in the shrine… it dates back to when the Shrine was first founded…" said Makie.

After blowing away some dust she began to look though… "It says here that the Treasure is a Legendary Crystal called the Ginzuishou or Silver Crystal… it's says here that it was protected by a Princess, who in turn was protected by a group of warriors. These warriors were called the Sailor Senshi..."

"Sailor Senshi…" said Nami who somehow felt that this term was familiar to her.

"Yes…" said Makie who began to look further into the book, "It says here the Sailor Senshi had normal guises then would transform into their Senshi guises by saying a certain phrase in conjunction to a certain object… the way to change back from this guise is to…"

"They have to…" said Nami.

"They have just focus on changing back…" said Makie.

This caused everyone to anime fall in the room.

"That it?" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"That's it…" said Makie.

Nami focused on changing back… and she did…

"That was weird…" said Nami.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Makie.

"I have no idea…" said Nami, "This is all too weird."

Meanwhile in a random alleyway, Luffy-Chan, Usopp-Chan and Chopper talked.

"Do you think anyone would believe us?" asked Usopp-Chan, "I mean it's pretty unbelievable that we turned into girls."

"Yeah…" said Luffy-Chan.

"So you're saying that you were boys?" said a voice.

"Who said that?" said Chopper.

"I did…" said the voice, they turned to see Luna.

"A talking cat!" yelled Usopp-Chan.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"Now I know what happened to you…" said Luna.

"Really what?" said Luffy-Chan.

"I'll explain later." said Luna.

"Wait how do we change back?" asked Usopp-Chan.

"Just focus on changing back." said Luna.

Both did that, and they did indeed change back.

"Now Follow me!" said Luna.

"It is such a weird day…" said Usopp.

"Your telling me…" said Chopper.

Elsewhere in another alley…

"So what are we going to do?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"If Usopp laughs beat him up…" said Sanji-Chan, "What about Nami though."

"Who cares about her…" said Zoro-Chan.

"I do…" said Sanji-Chan.

The two glared at each other, knowing that a fight was imamate.

"Hey calm down you two!" said a voice.

Both looked down from where the voice came from and saw Artemis, "You know each other… right…"

"What the!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

"The cat just talked!" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"Yes… I can…" said Artemis, "And I'll explain everything just follow me…"

"Wait… is there anyway to change back?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"Yes just focus on changing back…" said Artemis.

Both did so and managed to change back… and were surprised.

"Now follow me…" said Artemis.

Both followed the cat.

Meanwhile in who knows where the mysterious man, Doug and Karen looked at their monsters.

"Honestly how do you not kill them or capture them…" said Doug, "And I didn't order one of you to drain energy… I mean… I don't think we're even going after people's energy."

"Sorry…" said all 5 monsters.

"Don't worry I have plan…" said Karen, "I'm positive Sailor Venus is going to go look for the Silver Crystal… we have wait get when she comes back…"

"I'll go!" said the monkey monster, "I will get the Silver Crystal"

"Be careful… I have the oddest feeling like the Sailor Senshi already know each other and are good friends…" said them mysterious man.

"What are the chances of that happening?" said Karen, "I mean the world is big…"

"Still be careful…" said them mysterious man.

Back in the town the two groups following the cats met up… all 4 members of the Straw Hats looked at each other blinking.

"Don't tell me…" said Usopp.

"It also happened to you…" sighed Zoro.

Meanwhile at the Shrine… everyone gathered at the cave.

"So are you going to go in?" asked Makie.

"I still don't know…" said Nami with a sigh.

"I'll give you share of the shrine's profits next time you come for a visit…" said Makie's grandfather.

"Okay!" said Nami.

"Gramps…" sighed Makie.

"I knew she would fall for that." said Vivi.

Makie's grandfather gave her a lantern…

"You know if you don't pay if she ever does come back I will make you pay in more ways than one…" said Makie glaring at her grandfather.

"Yes, yes Makie…" said her Grandfather with fear.

Elsewhere in town, the 5 male Straw Hats talked to the two talking cats.

"So what you just us we're mystical warriors called the Sailor Senshi who has to use a magical crystal to fight an evil that's trying to destroy the world as we know it?" said Luffy.

"Yes…" said Luna.

"You know how unbelievable that sounds… right?" said Zoro.

"I hate to break it you but you were attacked my monsters, transformed into girls, transformed back and are now talking to two talking cats…" said Luna.

Zoro tried to come up with a response but couldn't…

"There's one more thing…" said Artemis.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"There's another member of the Sailor Senshi on this island… we have met her… but we have talked to her yet." said Luna.

"So didn't freak her out…" said Zoro.

"You said… as in she a girl…" said Sanji.

Luna nodded, "Yes… another girl she's with found out as well…" said Luna.

"Hey maybe we can get her to join the crew!" said Luffy, "What does she look like…"

"Well she has ornate hair, brown eyes, a tattoo on her shoulder and she's apparently very greedy…" said Artemis.

All the Straw Hats anime fell…

"No way…" said Usopp.

"You know her…" said Luna blinking.

"That's Nami… she's already part of the crew!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"That's such a weird coincidence…" said Luna.

"I know…" said Artemis.

"So you know where she is?" said Luffy.

"We're sure they're at the shrine." said Luna.

"Shrine?" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah, Nami and Vivi went to the Shrine to see about the Legendary Treasure." said Chopper.

"Oh yeah…" said Sanji.

"We should head there…" said Luffy, "And talk to her about it."

Luffy ran off in the wrong direction prompting the tow cats to sweat drop.

"He like that all the time?" asked Luna.

"Sadly yes…" said Sanji.

Inside the cave, Nami came across a pedestal… and on top was a crystal that was glowing.

"Why does it feel like I've seen this before..." thought Nami as she grabbed it.

On the outside the barrier became visible to the naked eyes… then shattered.

"Look at that the barrier's no long there…" said Makie's Grandfather who took out two fans and began to dance, "Yeah, yeah! Now I can turn this into a tourist trap!"

Makie walk up to her grandfather and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Gramps…" she said.

That's when the monkey Monster ran past them…

"What was that?" said Vivi.

"Giant monkey…" said Makie's grandfather.

Inside the cave, Nami was walking back when she saw giant barrel aiming towards her she managed to jumped out of the way.

"What was that?" said Nami.

"That was me!" yelled the Monkey Monster.

"A giant monkey?" said Nami.

"That's right! Now give me the Silver Crystal!" yelled the monkey.

"No…" said Nami.

"Fine then…" said the monkey monster who summoned many barrels and began to throw them at Nami who tried her best to dodge them.

"What am I going to do?" thought Nami then she remembered, about transforming, "I should transform but what am I supposed to do…"

She felt something in her pocket that wasn't there before… it was the wand appeared her.

"What am I supposed to say again…" said Nami then she remember from she first transformed, "Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

She transformed into her Sailor Senshi form.

"Oh man… I have no idea, what do…" said Nami as she ran away from the monster.

She ran past the monster and towards the exit, she ran past Vivi, Makie and Makie's grandfather.

"Nami's what's wrong?" said Vivi.

"Just run!" said Nami.

They saw the monkey monster and followed Nami as well.

Meanwhile the stairs leading up the shrine… the 5 male Straw Hats and the cats were talking.

"So are you sure Nami already knows?" asked Luffy.

'We saw her transform already so yes…" said Luna.

"This day is messed up." said Zoro.

"I have the feeling that it's going to be worse by night fall." said Sanji.

Just then they heard crashed coming from the shrine, they looked up towards the shine.

"What was that?" said Usopp.

"I have a feeling that a monster is attacking!" said Luna.

"You should transform right now." said Artemis.

"how do we do that again…" said Zoro.

"I'm sure that your transform items are in your pockets." said Luna.

All of them checked them, as the wands and brooch.

"Wait… why does everyone else has wands?" asked Luffy.

"Now not the time…" sighed Luna.

"Now remember what you said the first time you transformed and say it again." said Artemis.

All of them remember what they said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crisis!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed…

"This is going to take some getting use too…" sighed Zoro-Chan.

"No listen!" said Luna, "Zoro, in this guise you are Sailor Mars, the senshi of fire, Sanji you are Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of lighting and wood, Usopp in this guise you are Sailor Mercury, the senshi of Ice and Water and Luffy in this guise you are the Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi."

"Do we get really cool attacks that come with these outfits?" asked Luffy-Chan or Sailor Moon in this case.

"Yes you do…" said Luna with small giggle.

"Well we should see what the problem is first…" said Zoro-Chan or Sailor Mars.

They ran up the stairs to find the monkey monster chasing Nami, Vivi, Makie and Makie's Grandfather… throwing barrels.

"What the…" said Sanji-Chan or Sailor Jupiter.

"It's a giant monkey that's throwing barrels." said Usopp-Chan or Sailor Mercury.

"Hey that's the monster that attacked me!" said Sailor Moon.

"Really…" said Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"Hey is that Nami?" said Sailor Jupiter with heart eyes pointing to Nami.

"That's her… in that guise she's called Sailor Venus…" said Artemis, "I don't know why you turned out be guys… but I'm just lucky one of you was reborn as a girl…"

"What do you mean reborn?" asked Sailor Mars.

"We'll explain later… just help them…" said Luna, "Don't worry your senshi powers will come to you…"

All 4 of them nodded… "I should help Vivi…" said Chopper.

The monkey monster continued to chase them… that's when Sailor Jupiter jumped kicked the monster the face.

"What the hell…" yelled the monster.

"Hey… a monster should chaise around pretty girls around…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Both Nami and Vivi blinked.

"Sanji…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"I really don't want to know…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I don't either… but we have to take of the monster…" said Sailor Mars.

"Zoro?" said Nami and Vivi.

"You think that's bad…" said Sailor Mars jabbing her thumb at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Is that…" said Nami.

"Luffy and Usopp…" sighed Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh man…" said Nami nursing a headache.

"Maybe we should go hide…" said Makie.

"Like I should listen to you Makie…" said Makie's grandfather.

"Oh really then about you back and possible Jiggly Ball injuries… you want to get even more by watching from the crossfire." said Makie.

"I hate it when you're right…" grumbled Makie's grandfather.

We're going to hide in the gift shop…" said Vivi.

"Wait for me!" cried Chopper.

All 4 of them ran towards the gift shop.

"Your name is Nami right?" said Artemis walking over to Nami.

"You can talk?" said Nami surprised.

"Yes…" said Artemis, "Now Nami in this guise you are Sailor Venus, the Senshi of Love…"

Nami or Sailor Venus sweatdroped… she sweatdroped even more when Sailor Jupiter began to do the noodle dance she heard the title.

"I really don't want to know…" sighed Artemis.

"All right! Let's fight this thing!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Like you beat me!" yelled the Monkey Monster, "I'm prepared this time!"

That's when the monkey Monster summoned more barrels and threw them at the Sailor Senshi all of them nagged to dodge.

"I have no idea what that's thing problem is but I don't like it…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Suddenly an attack came to her… an antae came from her tiara…

"Supreme Thunder!" she called out.

Lighting came from the antennae and hit the monster.

"Awesome!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"I think I can top that…" said Sailor Mars.

"Show me Sword Girl…" said Sailor Jupiter smirking.

That's when the attack somehow came to Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul!" she called out.

She put her hands together and shot a fireball and hit the monkey monster.

"Whoa!" yelled Sailor Mars.

The two looked at each other…

"You should go…" said Artemis.

"Me?" said Sailor Venus.

Artemis nodded and somehow the Attack came to her.

"Crescent Beam!" she called out

She pointed at the monkey monster and shot a crescent shaped beam that two hit the monster.

"That was wonderful Nami!" said Sailor Jupiter doing the noodle dance.

Sailor Venus' only sweatdroped.

"All right now it's time for the great captain Usopp!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

That's when her attack came to her.

"Shabon Spray!"

Sailor Mercury shot out bubble which created a heavy fog causing everyone to sweat drop.

"What was that point of that!" yelled Sailor Mercury, "I could just used a smoke Star!"

"Poor Usopp…" sighed Sailor Moon.

"Before he… she attack… Nami you have the Silver Crystal right…" said Artemis.

Sailor Venus only nodded, "Should I give to him?"

"Yes…" said Artemis.

Sailor Venus walked up to the captain of the crew and gave him the Crystal.

"What am I supposed to with this?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Put in your brooch…" said Luna.

"Okay…" said Sailor Moon who took out her brooch, opened it up and found the was a place to put the Crystal when she did so there was a light and a pink wand with a red heart on top, "This is pretty cool."

That's when attack came to her, for some reason she spun around and did a cool pose while saying "Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

A giant heart destroyed the monkey monster, turning it into dust. At the same time other Sailor Senshi laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It's just so girly… I'm just glad I don't' have that attack!" laughed Sailor Mercury.

"So you rather be useless than girly?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury could only sweat drop, afterwards all of them detransformed.

"We need to talk…" said Luna.

"What about?" asked Luffy.

Nami whacked him in the head, "Oh I don't know… maybe about the whole Sailor Senshi thing!" she yelled.

Not too long later in the Shrine House.

"What do you mean reincarnation!" yelled Zoro.

"That's the truth…" said Luna.

"That's so cool we were friends in our past lives don't you think?" said Luffy who was eating some Frogurt.

"I know it's a lot to take in today but it's true…" Artemis, "And whoever wants to get their hands on the Crystal will stop at nothing… we've seen it before many times."

"So were we destined to meet or something because this is really weird…" said Sanji.

"I can't believe this happening…" said Usopp.

"Maybe we should go to the ship and rest…" sighed Nami, "It's been a tough day."

The other members of the crew nodded in agreement… they headed back to the ship with the cat's in tow.

That night on the Going Merry or Merry Go… whatever the ship's name is…

Luffy sat on his seat just watching the moon...

"You're awake…" said voice.

Luffy turned around and saw Luna.

"I can't sleep…" said Luffy.

"Is that so." said Luna jumping to join them.

The two sat in silence…

"It was really weird day…" admitted Luffy, "But it's sort of nice to know that I've always been with them…"

"You're a lot like her…" said Luna.

"Who?" asked Luffy.

"Usagi…" said Luna, "She was the type of person to cheer everyone up no matter what…"

"Really… that's funny…" said Luffy.

"So how are you handling it?" asked Luna.

"You mean all the stuff I found out today…" said Luffy.

"Yes…" said Luna.

"I don't know… It's a lot to take in… but I'm happy about… but for some reason… I feel like there's something missing…"

Luna looked sadly at Luffy… she knew wasn't the best time to bring up an important detail… after all who knows what the future would hold.

Next Time: It's been a week since they found, and they have gotten used to things... but worse is that the mysterious enemy has found about Luffy's bounty! What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Getting Used to it

Chapter 3: Getting Used to it

It's been a week… a whole week since it happened… it was hard on everyone finding out about that happened but fortunately, Luffy (who seemed okay with the events), Vivi, Chopper, Luna, Artemis as well as Makie who became fast friends with the crew helped the 4 who were unsure about what was going though, Makie even taught them the traditional island game called Jiggly Ball… it was eventually decided after they left the island that they would swear never to mention the game again as it created great mental harm to Usopp who would never look at tennis ball the same way again… it's best it's not said what Jiggly Ball is or how it's played. A few days later they left the island, and they promised to return as Makie gave them an Eternal Pose the Island. After a week they were used to it, everyone did their usual thing Luffy sitting on his perch, Sanji doted on Nami and Vivi and got into fights with Zoro, Usopp told his stories to Chopper, Zoro trained, took napes and got into fights with Sanji and Nami made sure that no one got into too much trouble. It helped that they there hasn't been attack since the island and that Luna and Artemis decided that to wait a while to go into detail about their past lives… other than the fact that Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were girls in those past lives...

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" said Luna banging her head agaisnt the wall.

"What's wrong Luna?" asked Vivi.

"I just found Luffy has a bounty…" said Luna.

"Oh…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Is Luffy a walking trouble magnet?" asked Luna.

A giant bird crash landed on the deck with Luffy climbing out of the mouth, "Hey Sanji! Can we eat this!"

"Never mind… I believe that answers my question…" said Luna.

Meanwhile in the mysterious HQ, the mysterious Man called out to Doug and Karen.

"As you know I had you wait a week while you study up on our enemies… any good information?" said the mysterious man.

"Yes." said Doug, "As it turns out they are a small pirate crew… even before finding out they were Sailor Senshi."

"Eerie." said the mysterious man, "So they know each well then…"

"Yes, however Monkey D. Luffy… Sailor Moon… has a bounty…" said Doug.

The mysterious man smirked, "Oh really…"

"So you're thinking we collect his bounty…," said Karen.

"Of course… we have to get rid of him anyways so why not make money out of it…" said the mysterious man.

"Yes sir!" said the two.

The two disappeared and the man smiled, "Who would have thought even if we don't kill him we can claim the Silver Crystal if he get captures or killed by someone else… that's perfect…" he said.

Back at the Merry Go or Going Merry, it was lunchtime and everyone was eating.

"So Luffy how did you earn a bounty anyways?" asked Luna.

"I think it's the fact that I beat up a bunch of guys…" said Luffy.

"How would that get you a Bounty…" said Luna.

"They all had bounties I think… I don't really know how I got a bounty…" said Luffy.

"Also that corrupt Marine swearing revenge…." said Nami.

"Oh yeah the one that worked with Arlong!" said Luffy, "I remember now!"

Luna just sighed… "When will I get used to it?" asked Luna.

"Give it another week…" said Nami.

Luna sighed… "Why did things have to be that way…" she thought.

Sometime later, Luna watched the ocean thinking.

"What are you thinking?" asked Artemis walking up to her.

"I was just thinking about what could have caused them to be reincarnated as men…" said Luna.

"Except for Nami…" said Artemis.

Luna glared at her mate, who began to sweat bullets, "Sorry…" he said.

"I was thinking…" said Luna, "Do you think something caused Mamoru to be reincarnated as a woman for some reason?"

Artemis looked at Luna, they promised themselves that they wouldn't tell them about Mamoru until he showed up… but thinking that he was reincarnated as a woman… would be strange…

"I don't know it's possible…" said Artemis.

"It would make sense after all, they are soul mates…" said Luna.

"Yes… but Luffy is the youngest… how would that explain everyone else…" said Artemis, "If that does explain things my guess is that Venus's power was too strong and…"

"You have a crush on Nami… don't you?" said Luna.

"No…" said Artemis shifting his eyes.

"Yes you do…" said Luna glaring at him.

Artemis began to scared… sometime later…

"What happened to him?" asked Vivi.

"I angered Luna…" said Artemis who was upside down by the tail hanging from the sail.

"How did she tie you up?" said Usopp.

"You know… I don't know myself." said Artemis, "Just someone get me down!"

Elsewhere on the ship Luffy was dozing off… then he woke up and fell on his butt.

"What wrong?" asked Usopp.

"Nothing!" said Luffy.

"Hey… can you get Artemis down from the mast? Luna tied up him up there!" said Usopp.

"How did she tie him up there?" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Usopp.

Luffy was going stretch to untie Artemis but then the same monster that attacked Sanji appeared out nowhere and almost attacked Luffy, but he managed to dodge.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Sorry but Lord Doug would like the Silver Crystal… and to top it off with your bounty…" said the monster.

This alerted everyone on the ship.

"That's the monster that attack!" said Sanji.

"Oh great you know what this means… right…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Great we have to transform again…" thought both.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"Yay…" said the other three males sarcastically.

"Oh it's not that bad…" said Nami.

The three sane men glared at her.

"You're the only that don't cross dress…" said Zoro.

Nami didn't say anything but just sweatdroped.

"All right let's do this!" yelled Luffy.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Usopp.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Nami.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Zoro.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Sanji.

"Moon Crisis!" said Luffy.

"Make-up!" they all said.

All of them transformed… causing the monster chuckle… "Really most of you are men who transform into women fight… doesn't that embarrass you?" asked the monster.

"That's none of your business!" yelled the three relatively sane cross-dressing senshi.

"I'll take it as a yes…" said the monster, then saw Artemis, it jumped up and cut him down and began to hold him hostage.

"If you don't give me the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon, the kitty gets it…"said the monster.

"Oh really…" said Artemis.

**Due to extreme violence in the next scene I want everyone think about one of these two things, either a cute lil' koala eating eucalyptus or a scene of a grassy field… if you don't want then try to guess where I got the two things from… hints: one's from Cartoon Network and the others an abridged series… wait I think it's over! **

Artemis was biting of the monster's…

**Ooops… my bad it wasn't done yet… wait now it's done! **

The monster laid there broken and in a bloody heap.

"What the…" said Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"I've been taken hostage by pirates many times… I sort have developed a defense mechanism for when that happens…" said Arsis scratching the back of his head.

"Kill… me…" said the monster.

"Um… okay…" said Sailor Moon.

Her wand appeared to her and as able to perform her attack.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

And with that broken down dying monster turned to dust.

"Were we even needed?" asked sailor Mercury.

"Not at all…" said Sailor Jupiter who quickly hanged back to Sanji, "It's time for me to make dinner…"

That night during dinner… everyone was asking Luna certain questions… well it was more like Usopp asking certain questions…

"So if Artemis gets taken hostage then…" said Usopp.

"He goes nuts and nearly kills the person…" said Luna, "It's been like this for about 20 years…"

"I usually leave them alive…" said Artemis laughing nervously, "But don't it's only to the hostage…"

"Oh okay…" said Usopp.

Luna sighed… she knew they weren't the only ones that had to get used to things… she had to get used to it too.

Next Time: The Straw Hats are walking though a desert... no really... it's a long story but it involves Vivi... what will happen? Find out next time!


	4. Desert Tray

A/N: Well I'm back on my lap top which I hope is working... for real! Still a little angry about that. So here's another story for the overhaul, which I've been meaning to work on for quite a while.

Oh and once again (which I forgot yesterday), please request what you want to see updated, remember check to see what's up and what's scheduled and tell me what you want. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Desert Tray

Luna and Artemis were lying on the deck of the Going Merry, Luna couldn't sleep and Artemis was fast asleep.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" said Luna.

"ZZZZZ." Snored Artemis.

Luna kicked him…

"Muffin Basket Case!" said Artemis waking up.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" said Luna, "I mean their planning to go up against one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea and…"

Artemis was back asleep...

"Will you wake up already!" yelled Luna.

Artemis woke up and sweat dropped, in the many, many years since that incident ne4arly destroyed, Artemis had learned never anger Luna.

"Don't worry about it Luna. Luffy thinks he can beat him." said Artemis.

"I just don't know." sighed Luna, "I mean it's one of the 7 Warlords of the sea."

"It's not as bad as Beryl… and if they have faith in Luffy, I have faith in Luffy. Now if you excuse me… it's hot!" yelled Artemis who fell back to sleep.

Luna sighed and looked up into the sky, "Just be okay." said Luna.

In the middle of the desert, the crew were heading to the town of Yuba to find the Rebels and talk them out of it (long story)… however Luffy wasn't making it any easy.

"I'm hot… I'm hungry! Are we there yet? What time is it?" asked Luffy.

"Pace yourself with the questions Luffy!" yelled Nami who were on the verge of whacking him upside the head.

"But I'm hungry!" whined Luffy.

That's when Nami could help it any more, she whacked him upside the head.

"Great…" muttered Zoro who had to drag Chopper around, knowing he had to now drag Luffy around.

Meanwhile in the mysterious place… the man called out for Doug and Karen.

"Is there anything happening?" asked the man.

"You see the crew is on the desert of Alabasta searching the rebel alliance who wish the defeat the "evil" empire of Alabasta… but they were tricked by someone who is looking like a hero to all but is really an evil force… I believe his name is Sideous."

"Doug! Stop watching Star Wars all the time." said the mysterious man.

"I can't! I won't!" yelled Doug.

"Um… may I take his monster Sandy? It seems like he'll just make Tatooine jokes while he does it." said Karen.

The mysterious man nodded.

"So what is really going on?" asked the man.

"As you know about the rebellion going on in Alabasta, the Sailor Senshi has been helping Princess Vivi in with what's been going on… oh and Crocodile is behind it." said Karen.

"Both of you… if you fail in this attack, relative the Silver Crystal should the Prince die at the hands of Crocodile." said the mysterious man.

"Right!" said both Karen and Doug.

Back in the desert, Luffy rubbed his head.

"Why did you have to do that Nami?" asked Luffy.

"Because I asked you to stop and you wouldn't stop…" muttered Nami.

"Oh…" pouted Luffy.

"Oh no…" muttered Zoro.

Everyone saw a sand storm in the distance.

"Oh no… not another." said Vivi.

"Take cover!" said Nami.

That's when Zoro got a strange chill.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"That's not a regular sand storm." muttered Zoro.

When the sand storm got closer it seemed to transform into the sand monster that attacked Zoro.

"It's another monster!" yelled Luffy.

"Great… does this mean we have to transform again?" asked Sanji.

"Looks that way." muttered Zoro.

"Vivi! Make sure Chopper is safe!" said Nami.

"Okay!" said Vivi.

"Moon Crisis!" said Luffy.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Usopp.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Zoro.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Sanji.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Nami.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

And with a flash of light, they were transformed.

"You really think you can beat me this time?" asked the Monster.

"You ran away last time!" yelled Sailor Mars glaring at the sand monster.

"Last time I wasn't in my natural element!" laughed the sand monster once again creating a sand storm.

"We'll see about that!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Burning Soul!"

The attack hit but nothing happened to the sand storm or the monster.

"Like I said, nothing can beat me!" laughed the said monster.

"Maybe a different kind of storm will help." said Sailor Jupiter with a smirk.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Once again… nothing happened.

"Just give up already!" laughed the sand monster.

"You really thought that lighting could beat it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Well lighting stood a better chance that you fire!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

The two began to fight while the other three watched with sweat drop.

"Yeah… this isn't helping us." said Sailor Venus blinking.

"Now it's time to give up!" yelled the monster.

The monster caused a massive gust of wind which engulfed everything in sand.

"Oh man! What am I going to do! Think, think…" thought Sailor Mercury.

That's when another attack came to her, she stood up against the wind.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

She created a wave of water which engulfed the sand monster, then froze it in ice! This stopped the sand storm and calmed everything.

"What just happened?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury was blinking on the hand, "I did that?" That's when she entered full braggart mode.

"Of course I did! Of course that's why they called me brave captain Usopp!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"What did Luna and Artemis tell us about not using our real names?" asked Sailor Venus with a big sweat drop.

"All right it's my turn!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

This destroyed the monster… both Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter gaped… they couldn't believe it.

"Mercury… beat it…" said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" said sailor Jupiter blinking.

Both of them sweat dropped… as this little events hurt their pride so much.

Back in the mysterious room…

"So Sandy failed in the desert." said man.

"I honestly didn't see that coming." laughed Karen.

"That doesn't matter… right now I think we should watch with what's going with this rebellion…" said the man.

Karen and Doug nodded in agreement… it would be a good idea to do so.

Meanwhile the group trekked across the desert… Usopp couldn't stop bragging about how he defeated the monster.

"I was scared but…" said Usopp.

"Okay… on the count of three." said Zoro.

"Why on the count of three." said Sanji.

The two proceeded to beat up Usopp, causing everyone to stop.

"Great… this is just what we need…" muttered Nami.

"Do you think they're still upset that Usopp defeated the monster?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" sighed Vivi.

And so they defeated another monster, not knowing what sort of thing they were getting into and if they would win the war they were to enter. All they could do is hope.

Next Time: After Luffy secretly becomes the hero to Alabasta, the crew continues their journey... with a new member... a former enemy durring the whole Alabasta mess! But why does Luffy feel strange around her? And why does Luna and Artemis feel that they can trust her? Find out next time!


End file.
